1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sealing ring disk for a seal at a piston rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dry running piston compressors are machines which require no foreign lubrication in the compression part. Such compressors have fixed sealing elements past which a piston rod is moved. With such an arrangement, a plurality of seal elements are usually arranged pair-wise one after the other in series forming a so-called packing. A pair of seal elements arranged in a packing in this manner is known from DE-42 01 246 C2. This arrangement and design of seal elements has the disadvantage that in each case two seal elements are to be placed lying adjacent to one another in the direction of motion of the piston in order to fulfil the seal function. A known problem of such seals at piston rods is the arising heat of friction. Conveying off the heat of friction via the seal elements themselves is possible only to a limited extent, since the seal elements are usually made of plastic and act thermally nearly as insulators. The greatest portion of the heat of friction is thus led off in a clearly less efficient manner by the piston rod. The arising heat of friction is thus largely responsible for a high degree of wear. Thus, a complicated and expensive cooling of the packing containing the sealing elements is often required.
The object of the present invention is to overcome these known disadvantages of sealing elements.